


No Way You’re Topping Me

by Alyssa_writes_Fanfic



Series: Stories from my Discord Server [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Riding, Top Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic/pseuds/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic
Summary: Oikawa sasses Kuroo, so the dom decides to teach him a lesson
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Stories from my Discord Server [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853536
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	No Way You’re Topping Me

Oikawa looked back at Kuroo, “I wasn’t talking to you, bedhead.”

Kuroo smirked, and slapped Oikawa’s ass, pulling him close, “Maybe I do want you now.”

Oikawa jumped and smirked, before turning to Kuroo, “Really?”   
  


“Yeah, really.”

“Then do it.”

Kuroo growled and pulled Oikawa into his room, kissing him deeply.

“Goddamn, your lips are so soft.”

“So… we have a switch and a top. Who’s topping?”   
  


Kuroo growled and pushed Oikawa against the wall, “Please, beautiful. I’m going to be fucking you into this bed, making you scream and cry for more.”

Oikawa shuddered as he felt a knee press against his crotch, “O-Only time will tell.”

Kuroo bit his neck, “Whatever. Get on the bed and take off all your clothes.”

As Oikawa stripped, Kuroo took off his shirt and pants, leaving his boxers on. He saw Oikawa kneeling on the bed, and Kuroo pushed him forward, unfolding his leg.

“Didn’t tell you to kneel.”

“Sorry,  _ daddy _ .”

“You say that condescendingly, but I will make you call me that as I fuck you. Now,” Kuroo stripped off his boxers, and handed Oikawa a bottle of lube before sitting back, “Ride me.”

Oikawa smirked, before straddling his hips. He fingered himself for a second, before sitting himself on Kuroo’s cock.

“Goddamn.”

“I knew you were big, not this big though.”

“Really?” Kuroo thrusted his hips up, “You wanna doubt anything else?”

“N-No!”

“Good.”

Oikawa began to bounce of Kuroo, moaning each time he dropped down. Kuroo started to thrust upwards at the same time Oikawa came down, and that made Oikawa whine and put his hands on his chest.

“Kuroo!”

“Ah-ah-ah. What’s my name?”   
  


“Sorry, daddy.”

“There we go!” He snapped his hips upwards, and Oikawa was cumming after that. Kuroo grabbed his hips and buried himself in Oikawa before cumming.

“Daddy…”

“Ah, such a good boy.”

Oikawa smiled at the praise, and he lied on Kuroo’s chest.

“Very good boy. C’mon, let’s go clean you up.”

After they took a shower, Kuroo gave Oikawa a water bottle, and they lied on the bed, softly kissing each other.

“Love you, Oikawa.”

“I love you too, Kuroo.”


End file.
